Home At Last
by thekerosenesecret
Summary: "I know you've met her before, but this is different. Last time you met her, she was Annabeth from camp. This time, and obviously forevermore, she's Annabeth. She's family." aka Annabeth thinks the day she genuinely started falling in love with Percy, was the day her took her home and properly introduced her to Sally Jackson. [ft. lots of cute hugs and feelsworthy dialogue]E


_This is set post Titan's Curse, but before BOTL, where Annabeth goes to Percy's house before going back to camp. A_ _lso please review and let me know what you liked and didnt like! Enjoy 3_

 _-thekerosenesecret_

* * *

Percy Jackson didn't have a father growing up, but he can safely admit that with a mother like his, he never felt the absence of one. She was such an extraordinary woman that she was both his parents, his best friend and one of his favorite people in the world, all at the same time. His other favorite person also had a rocky relationship with her parents, but he failed to realize (in his very Percy way), that Annabeth had never had a "Sally Jackson" to come home to.

She had never had a best friend, a sibling confidante or a parent mentor to gush her fears and musings to, to rant about rude people at school to or swoon over boys with. No one who was concerned about her, who showered her with necessary affection, and no one who was there for her without fail.

But oblivious to this, 12-year-old Percy didn't realize how jealous his and Sally's relationship made Annabeth, and he didn't know that she went back to camp and cried herself to sleep that day, worrying if she was weak for feeling broken, and simultaneously wishing it were her wrapped up in a mother's embrace.

At 13, Annabeth was extremely confused at how worried Sally was about her and not just Percy, because she'd never been on the receiving end of concern before. She'll never admit it, but a smiled graced her lips every time she thought of Sally looking at her with wide eyes and a relieved smile and saying, "Gods, I'm glad you're alright."

By the end of the next year, their matching streaks and fierce friendship, she was overwhelmed. She thinks it was the year she finally "decided" to let Percy Jackson in, which she acknowledges was never really an active decision, but something that happened over time as she relented to the idea that it was just "meant to be". But even she secretly admits that she was thrown for a spin by the fact that he was the only person who seemed to care about her, even as a dorky, unaware 11-year-old. And she considered herself the luckiest person in the entire world that she had a friend who was equal parts selfless, loyal, caring and fun, and finally, someone who needed her just as much as she needed him.

But, the day she genuinely started falling in love with him, was the day Percy took her home and properly introduced her to Sally Jackson.

Percy Jackson may not be as intelligent as Annabeth Chase, but he is definitely not as unobservant as people think. And so finally at 14, he realized that maybe she would like a home that would always, always, _always,_ be hers. And so he introduced his two favorite people in the world to each other.

They both remember that day very clearly. Percy and Annabeth walked into the Jackson home, where they smelled cookies baking, and could hear the tinkling laughter of Sally Jackson, who was on the phone, through the walls. As they walked into the kitchen, he cleared his throat, and all three of them can vividly recall how quickly Sally hung up and turned a beautiful shade of pink.

Rolling his eyes, Percy said, "That's my mom's boyfriend," and then chuckling, addressed the now tomato-red lady by pulling her into a hug and muttering, "Mom, its chill. I'm happy that you're happy."

And Sally Jackson only smiled wider than ever, and turned to the young blonde standing in front of her, "Hi Annabeth! How are you?"

"I'm fine? A little confused actually. Percy said he had something to tell me, and I'm actually a little nervous."

"Oh how sweet! Did you finally decide to tell her how you have a cr-"

"OH MY GOD MOM NO NOT THAT hehe, no. Not that." And Annabeth simply looked between the flushed Percy and giggling Sally with even more confusion.

"Mom. Annabeth. Have a seat," he said firmly, collecting himself and eliciting nervous glances from both women.

"Percy, is everything…okay?" Annabeth asked.

"Mom, I want you to meet Annabeth. She's my best friend and I would be dead without her and she's one of my most favorite people in the entire world."

Annabeth blushed, and Sally gazed at the two of them warmly.

"Sweetie, I've met Annabeth before…" provoking both confused nodding from Annabeth and eye rolling from Percy.

"No, this is different. Last time you met her, she was Annabeth from camp. This time, and obviously forevermore, she's Annabeth. She's family." His confident demeanor faltered slightly as he looked over at Annabeth, who looked close to tears and still confused.

Her voice hitching, she said, "I'm not too sure I understand," and looked up at Percy, drowning in his ridiculously blue-green eyes, and laughed slightly to see an exasperated expression that practically screamed " _are you seriously going to make me say it?"_

"Um, it's just I know that sometimes you don't like going home, and uh, I hate the idea of you being stuck alone at camp when you could just hang out with me all summer instead. I mean, to have to be away from my awesomeness must be pretty horrible," he joked, prompting an eye roll from Annabeth and a slightly intimidating and intense look as if to say _"go on"._

"You're one of the most amazing people in the world, and you're so perfect and you don't deserve to not have a family. So I just wanted you to officially know that my mom and I will always be there for you. Forever. And you can always feel free to show up here and never leave. And maybe we can even convert one of the rooms for you so it's like, 'Annabeth's Room' and…" he faltered, looking at his mom for help.

Sally will never admit it, but she knew that Percy was in love much before he did, because she remembers how his voice softened to almost a whisper meant for only the two of them, how his voice trembled with nervousness and anticipation, and how his first instinct was to pull Annabeth into a fierce hug and give his mother an adorably alarmed look when, upon him finishing his tiny monologue, Annabeth promptly burst into tears.

Annabeth felt herself being crushed in his awkward angle of hug, him kneeling on the floor and her on the chair, but with Percy, she couldn't really feel embarrassed at her outburst. So she just sat on that chair, guarded by Percy's warmth and a mother's hand on her shoulder, crying at how overwhelmed she was by this.

Growing up without a proper home and family had made her guarded and closed-off, and it seemed that only Luke and Thalia were able to get through, until even those sources of safety and pure, unjudged friendship were taken, either in the form of a curse or a betrayal. Even though Thalia came back to her eventually, something she was always so grateful for, the hurt that stemmed from the backstabbing of someone she trusted and loved had completely closed her off to the idea of a friend who would love her- all her emotions and flaws and tendencies- and cherish her for who she really was.

But then, here was this boy. This stupid boy who held up the sky for her and was glad she wasn't joining the Hunters and who she kissed on the cheek and whose arms she felt so ridiculously right in (this was a recent revelation given that this was a recent development). And the best part of this was Percy thinking that in all this, maybe he'd done something wrong. So as she sobbed, the only other sounds were that of his gushing and muttering of "oh my god Annabeth I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hurt your feelings I thought I was being nice I'm so confused right now please stop crying mom help meee".

But of course, Sally Jackson, who might as well have been Wonder Woman, understood.

"Percy, maybe you should give us a little time."

And neither Sally nor Annabeth could refrain from smiling at how wide-eyed and frantic Percy became, running out of the kitchen with his tail between his legs.

Turning back to Annabeth, Sally just waited patiently, because she knew that these things took some time. And finally,

"I'm not mad at him, I don't know why he'd think that."

"Oh sweetie, I know you're not mad. I think you're just overwhelmed. Boys are just stupid. Even mine."

Laughing, she said, "He is sweet, though," and then in a voice barely above a whisper, "I don't deserve him."

As Sally pulled Annabeth into a hug, she said, "My parents died when I was five, and I had to go live with my uncle. And while he was a nice guy and all, it wasn't the same as having a family and having support and affection. So when I met Poseidon, I didn't think I deserved that. And after he left, I didn't even feel bad, because it was something I was so used to. And I consider myself a pretty strong person, but after I met Paul and we went on our first date, I came home and cried for like 2 hours. Because it was really overwhelming to finally find a home. So I completely understand. But eventually, you realize that it's the most amazing feeling in the world, because you're finally happy and even if not, you have someone who'll be right next to you through the storm, and so all I can really say is this- Welcome Home, Annabeth."

Pulling away, she planted a gentle kiss on her forehead, and having obviously re-overwhelmed Annabeth, let her cry for however long she needed to. When she was all exhausted and cried out, Annabeth gave Sally a long hug, and mumbled, "You guys are the best," before heading out of the kitchen to find Percy sitting like an expectant father in a hospital waiting room. When she stepped out, eyes red yet twinkling, Percy jumped up and then, glancing between his mother and his best friend, wondered if everything was okay and why girls were so weird.

"So I'm going to head back to camp," Annabeth started.

"Oh, um, okay."

"Oh my god no, not because I'm mad or I reject your adorable proposal or anything. It's just that my parents are coming to pick me up tomorrow. As much as I'd love to stay here with you, I have to give them a chance right?" her heart fluttering to see how visibly relieved Percy looked at this.

"Oh thank gods. I'll walk you down."

As she put on her jacket, she tried to think of some appropriate parting words, to convey that she was so grateful he was in her life and that she couldn't believe he'd do this for her and that he meant just as much if not more to her than she clearly did to him. But when they finally reached the apartment lobby, she realized she still hadn't constructed a proper sentence, her brain just too buzzed from the fluttery feeling in her heart, and simply said, "Okay, see you," before moving to head out the door.

But then, she realized she wouldn't be seeing Percy for another few months and that she didn't really have to construct a sentence that was coherent as long as she just got the words out, and so she stopped in her tracks a few steps away from him, and turned back around.

"You're my favorite person in the world too, and I'd also probably be dead without you and I don't deserve someone who likes me so much and doesn't think I'm a little defected and I'm going to miss you so much and I love you and you're just the most amazing person in my life and I'm sorry I was crying it's just that no one has ever done something like that for me and your mom is so amazing and I just-", she was interrupted by Percy pulling her into his arms, and chuckling.

"You're right. My mom is the best. You're perfect and awesome, so shut up about this deserving stuff. Cry all you want, I'll be there to hopefully cheer you up and not make it worse. I'm going to miss you so much too, and of course I love you too."

She'd never really realized how right this felt, and how badly she needed a hug and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him even closer to her and they just stood there for a while, relishing in the fact that they were in each other's lives and of course in the fact that they were even alive to begin with.

Finally, she pulled away, both teenagers flushed and giddy, and she finally said goodbye, before placing a kiss on his cheek and jogging away into the New York crowd.

At 14, Annabeth couldn't stop smiling all night, and couldn't help but count down the days until she saw Percy and Sally again. Until she could go home again.

* * *

 _Hi guys, just a quick author's note here at the end, that their "I love you" was not so much a confession but more of a fierce platonic love that does border on romantic feelings, but you can look at it whichever way you want._


End file.
